Lock & Key
by Himkyu
Summary: "Humawolf, mahluk setengah serigala, dibatasi tembok penghalang untuk bisa bertemu manusia. Sampai ia bertemu Jungkook, si pujaan hati, tanpa batasan apapun menghalangi..."/Taehyung, Jungkook/Taekook/BTS/Tragedy, Werewolf, Romance/R-18!/DLDR :D


**Lock and Key**

Cast : Taehyung, Jungkook / Genre : Tragedy, Werewolf, Fantasy , Romance / Rate : 18+

 _"Humawolf, mahluk setengah serigala, dibatasi tembok penghalang untuk bisa bertemu manusia._

 _Sampai ia bertemu Jungkook, si pujaan hati, tanpa batasan apapun..."_

 ** _ADEGAN DEWASA! yang di bawah umur, tanggung sendiri resikonya MAKASIH_**

 ** _BAHASA anu, harap dimaklumi!_**

* * *

Dunia ini memiliki keragaman dalam segala bentuk. Hewan, manusia, sukunya, agamanya. Ikatan manusia terhadap keragaman itu, jadi aturan telak dalam kehidupan. Inilah kewajiban manusia sebagai mahluk berakal untuk bijak mempergunakan keragaman itu menjadi kesatuan yang padu untuk kehidupan mereka.

Namun, bagaiman jika keragaman itu berkaitan erat dengan suatu mahluk yang berbahaya. Yang menjadi ancaman umat manusia. Pantaskah manusia masih memperdayakan mereka begitu saja berkeliaran di antara mereka?

Koran-koran seringkali menampilkan kenyataan miris tentang fenomena ikatan ini.

" **Manusia menjadi korban pembunuhan mahluk bersurai yang ditemukan di dalam hutan"**

" **Terjadi lagi, pemangsa kejam membunuh satu keluarga"**

 _Parasit_ , tidak ada keuntungan mempertahankan keberadaan mereka. Manusia menjauhi mereka untuk mengurangi penurunan populasi yang semakin signifikan. Dengan aturan pembangunan batas di antara dua kehidupan ini, maka keakuran pun diharapkan terbentuk. Maka pemisahan ini bisa menjadi kunci ketentraman mereka.

Tidak. Itu tidak berlaku pada sepasang mahluk Tuhan ini, yang perbedaan dan juga larangan kuat malah menjadikan mereka semakin dekat dan saling butuh.

Jika Tuhan tidak melarang, maka mereka tidak akan percaya siapapun untuk menghancurkan ikatan ini…

Ia sebagai manusia, dan dia sebagai si 'Mahluk Terlarang', punya ikatan yang tercipta sendiri , yaitu…

Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menjilat-jilat luka di tangannya.

Malang, baru saja berhasil menerobos masuk dinding penghalang yang sedikit rapuh di bangunan bagian bawahnya, ia sudah langsung berhadapan dengan perangkap kecil dan mengigit pergelangan tangannya. Untung, tangannya berlapis kulit lebih tebal dari kulit manusia biasa.

Dan sedikit berbulu, menhalangi hujaman besi menusuk bagian terdalam.

Kata Ibu, lidahnya memiliki efek penyembuh yang instan. Liurnya adalah obat mujarab. Ia hanya perlu memberikan beberapa jilatan hingga basah di bagian terluka. Beberapa hari, darah yang berdesir di sekitarnya akan berhenti mengalir, dan otot-otot terbukamu akan merapat.

Ia mendengarkannya seperti sebuah ilmu ajaib. Ia tidak sepintar itu menelan hal-hal yang dianggapnya pintar. Maklum, umurnya masih 5 tahun.

Sambil melirik kanan-kiri , mengamati lingkungan hutan yang beberapa pohonnya telah ditebas. Berbeda dengan rumahnya, yang begitu asri dan harum wewangian kayu. Disini, hanya bau asap yang tidak enak di hidung. Ia mengelus-ngelus hidungnya dengan tangan berbulu, gatal rasanya.

Merasa keadaan begitu sangat sepi tanpa penghuni, ia mulai meragukan cerita orang tuanya tentang kehidupan lain yang hidup berseberangan dengan mereka. Yang tidak boleh sekalipun dihadapi. Rasa penasaran meruntuhkan semua peringatan. Ia maju selangkah, selagi di beri kesempatan. Ia memasuki dunia lain itu, dan berjalan terus dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki di atas tanah. Kepalanya terus bercelinguk ria.

" _Kemanakah semua orang di dunia ini_?" ungkapnya penasaran. Telinganya yang kecil namun lentik, bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar suara kecil mengaduh dari jarak terpaut cukup jauh. Jangan berharap telinga mungilnya, membuat pendengarannya berkurang.

Jalannya menghindari semua alang-alang yang ramai. Ia bergerak melompat, berlari merangkak, seperti seekor kelinci. Kadangkala mengumpat , seperti bersembunyi dari mangsa.

Di kejauhan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang tak disangka. Mata nya tajam, membulat dengan fokus besar. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda tengah memotong berbagai buah-buahan dari buah-buahan yang tumbuh subur di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Entah kenapa pekarangan rumah lebih asri dari hutannya merek sendiri.

Konsentrasinya berbuah manis. Ia jatuh kagum pada sosok pemuda berwajah manis, dengan apron biru muda, sebuah ikat kepala yang dibasahi peluh. Ia terlihat menawan, untuk ukuran mahluk seperti dirinya yang baru pertama kali ia temukan.

Postur tubuh manusia tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Hanya saja, mereka berjalan hanya dengan kedua kaki, telinga di kedua sisi kepala , dan lebih dari itu—kulit mereka mulus dari segala bulu. Kulitnya cantik diterangi cahaya mentari pagi itu.

Ia mantap ingin maju ke depan. Giginya bergemelutuk, ingin mengungkap keindahan dengan bahasa yang ia pahami.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak sempat terjadi, ketika sebuah perangkap jarring tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri ke atas kepalanya hingga tersangkut. Ia panik, mencakari jarring dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam.

"CEPAT BAWA DIA!" ia meronta ingin dilepaskan. Jarring yang menyangkutinya, tak mau terlepas. Ia tak paham bagaimana membuat para manusia memahami keberadaannya. Mereka semua terlihat melempar kebencian pada sosoknya, seolah ia mahluk menjijikkan.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi dia tenang. Jaring ini sudah kulumuri racun jamur _Manteang_ yang bisa menidurkan korbannya,"

Ucap mereka yang samar-samar, membuatnya mengantuk. Entah kenapa tenaganya ingin merusak jarring itu, seolah terenggut. Bau-bau _Manteang_ yang pantang dikonsumsi—karena semacam Alkohol berat untuk mahluk sepertinya—mengambil kesadaran.

Matanya berkunang, dan lama-lama kehilangan arah. Ia pun tersungkur jatuh, setelah sempat melihat banyak orang berkumpul akan membawa tubuhnya. Entah kemana…

Bahkan sebelum sempat bertemu tatap dengan pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Setelah dirasa cukup puas tidurnya, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab mencari kembali kesadaran penuh. Tubuh terasa pegal, sakit , dan kaku. Tapi ia merasa tidak disakiti dengan apapun.

Ketika matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, hanya kegelapan yang ia sapa. Pintu terkunci rapat, jendela-jendela hanya serupa tambalan-tambalan kayu. Yang membuatnya mempertanyakan keberadaan dirinya. _Tempat usang macam apa ini?_

Kakinya terpasung dengan pasungan baja. Sulit sekali ia bergerak. Bahkan tangannya terikat ke atas dengan borgol rantai. Mulutnya ditahan perangkap besi yang membuatnya susah untuk menggeram meminta tolong. Tidak ada rasa kebebasan.

Samar-samar kemudian ia mendengar suara percakapan. Seorang yang lebih tua, dengan yang lebih muda. Rasa kecemasan itu timbul ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sensasi ingin segera melepas diri itu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya ia gerak-gerak paksa. Rantai bergemericik semakin keras.

Seperti sebuah tanda panggilan , seseorang masuk ke ruangan dengan duluan memperlihatkan semburat-semburat cahaya terang dari balik pintu. Ternyata masih cukup terang suasana di luar sana. Namun kenapa dia dibiarkan diselimuti kegelapan dan kesepian.

Keberadaan wujudnya samar karena minim cahaya. Kemudian suara **klik** dengan lentera ruangan dengan sedikit cahaya menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Matanya sampai berkedip , mengusahakan akomodasi matanya disesuaikan. Ia terlalu lama menutup mata.

"Eum…"

Setelah dapat menangkap jelas wujud sebenarnya seseorang yang mendekat, matanya jadi lebih lebar terbuka. Kedipan kedua mata menjadi berkedip lebih cepat untuk memastikan wujud orang di depannya bukan sekedar bayangan semata, apalagi sampai hantu.

"Eum, maaf, a—aku.."

 **Grrrrr….**

Suara geraman timbul di balik perangkap mulut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menampilkan pandangan bengis kepada sosok pemuda yang cukup polos di depannya. Matanya yan dianggap penyayang, dan lembut, di mata anak di depannya, seperti sebuah tatap galak yang siap memangsa. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar ketakutan. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah, ragu untuk mendekat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar membuat laki-laki itu tidak ragu untuk mengasihaninya. Ia berupaya sebaik mungkin agar keberadaannya tidak terasa mengancam.

Maka dengan insting yang tersisa, ia menunduk kepala. Telinganya yang paling bebas bergerak , sayu meringkuk ke bawah. Wajahnya dibuat sedih. Pas ketika saat itu memang tubuhnya lemah sekali, perutnya begitu lapar dan menggerogoti tenaganya.

Anak laki-laki itu amat kasihan. Mahluk di hadapannya kini hanya serupa anjing malang. Ia menatap baki di pegangan. Ada sepotong daging sisa makan siangnya, dan semangkuk air secukupnya. Ia telah susah payah membujuk ayahnya untuk bisa memberikan makan mahluk malang itu, maka tidak bisa ia mundur begitu saja. Lagipula mahluk itu telah diberi banyak borgol. Ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Dengan cukup berani, laki-laki itu maju. Menaruh baki di dekat mahluk itu, di depan kaki telanjangnya yang berbulu. Bentuk kakinya hampir mirip dengan bentuk kaki laki-laki itu, jika ia lancang harus membandingkan. Ia takjub, dengan rupa mahluk yang diceritakan Ibunya ketika ia masih kecil dulu, kini berhadapan dengannya tepat di depan mata.

Wajahnya memang seperti manusia, walaupun banyak bulu di sekujur pipi hingga kening. Mulutnya tidak bermoncong, berbibir mungil seperti miliknya. Hanya saja berliur lebih setelah melihat potongan daging di depan mata. Giginya tajam , runcing, mengerikan.

Bahkan mahluk itu bisa berpakaian seperti dirinya. Pakaian yang mereka miliki memang agak berantakan dan sangat compang camping seperti habis digigit, tapi terpakai cukup baik. Benar kata mendiang ibunya, mereka serupa manusia dengan beberapa perbedaan , yang tak bisa berjodoh dengan jalan hidup manusia.

Ia tak yakin untuk pernyataan selanjutnya itu. Karena ia rasa, ia ingin bersahabat dengan mahluk itu jika bisa.

 **Krincing Krincing…**

Suara-suara rantai bergerak putus asa. Mahluk itu sudah tak sabar menyantap, masalahnya tangannya kesulitan. Ia memberi tanda pada laki-laki itu yang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu.

"Astaga, maaf," laki-laki itu segera mengeluarkan kunci. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan, namun lincah. Semoga melepaskan gembok rantai, bukanlah perkara serius. Semoga saja mahluk itu berada dalam perkiraannya , mau berteman baik dengannya.

"Eum, akan kulepaskan gemboknya," lelaki itu tak ingin pandang mata bengis itu berlama-lama. Ketika dirinya mencoba mencari kunci yang cocok, ia hampir saja menjatuhkannya. Berkali-kali. Seolah ia tidak cakap , dan tidak terlalu tenang.

Mahluk itu bisa membaca pergerakan laki-laki tersebut yang tidak tenang. Rupanya masih menganggap dirinya begitu jahat dan galak. Dengan upaya menciptakan kepercayaan pemuda itu, ia mengelus-ngeluskan surai kepalanya ke pundak lelaki itu. Awalnya ia menjengit kaget, namun perlahan ia terdiam sebentar menikmati sensasi manja dari mahluk itu. Tak pernah ia mendapati anjing tetangga mau mengelus-ngelus minta perhatian padanya, namun mahluk yang dikatakan 'layak dijauhi' ini melakukannya begitu saja.

 **Krang…**

Perangkap mulut terbuka.

 **Krang** …

Rantai tangan dilonggarkan, agar tangan mahluk itu bisa terbawa ke bawah dan digerakkan bebas. Meskipun borgolnya tidak akan dilepaskan. Setidaknya ia bisa mengambil daging yang ia mau, dan menggerakkan kepalanya , menyeruput air.

Lelaki itu menjauh. Melepaskan mahluk itu, membuatnya harus jaga jarak, takut ia akan menerkam. Namun tidak sesuai perkiraan, malah mahluk itu duduk tenang di sana sambil matanya bergemerlap menekuni pangannya. _Kenapa tak disentuh_? Ungkap lelaki itu dalam pikirannya.

 _Apakah mungkin mahluk itu tidak tahu cara makan? Apakah pasungan di kakinya menyulitkan dirinya?_

Tiba-tiba mata mahluk tersebut mengarah pada lelaki itu. Terkejut dirinya saat mereka bertemu pandang seolah mahluk tersebut menginginkan sesuatu. Namun hanya diam yang menguasai percakapan mereka.

"Eum, kau ingin kusuapi?"

Entah paham atau tidak, tahu-tahu mahluk tersebut mengangguk kepala sedikit, sambil menjulur lidah. Sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat ingin disuapi.

Lelaki itu mengekeh lucu, perlakuan mahluk itu tiada beda dengan adik tetangga yang begitu manja dan berwajah polos untuk merayu hatinya menyuapi semangkuk bubur. Begitu menggemaskan.

Dengan tidak ragu, lelaki itu mendekat sambil mengambil baki di tanah. Ia raih sepotong daging, dan kemudian mengulurkan nya ke depan mulut mahluk tersebut. Ketika mulut itu terbuka, bisa dilihat semua gigi runcing yang sanggup merobek daging begitu saja di tangannya. Ia mengunyah perlahan namun pasti, dengan ekor bergerak-gerak senang. Matanya memejam riang.

Lelaki itu semakin nyaman di dekat mahluk itu, dengan sisi manisnya yang terlihat. Ia begitu bersahabat, tidak mengacau, menerjang, bahkan tidak melukainya.

Setelah menghabiskan 1 potong daging dengan puas, lelaki itu membantu sang mahluk menyeruput airnya. Tegukan demi tegukan terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu habis.

"Kau lahap sekali ya makannya,"

Kibasan ekor mahluk itu begitu cepat, dan lidahnya menjulur naik turun. Ia meluapkan rasa senang. Ia mengangguk cepat, sebagai tanda setuju. Lelaki itu tertawa kembali karena merasa gemas dengan sikap mahluk tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian , mahluk tersebut menguap sangat lebar. Matanya sayu , berkedip-kedip.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Lelaki itu ragu membiarkan mahluk tersebut tertidur dengan cara yang sama seperti saat pertama berada di Gudang penyekapan ini. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman.

Maka dengan senang hati, lelaki itu duduk di samping mahluk tersebut. Awalnya mahluk itu ragu dan tidak paham dengan perlakuannya. _Apa yang ia mau?_

"Tidurlah di pangkuanku sampai kau merasa nyaman." Lelaki itu menepuk pahanya, memberi instruksi mahluk itu agar ia paham. Ia ingin menawarkan bantalan paha pada mahluk itu, jika ia berkenan.

 _Apa kau yakin_? Mahluk tersebut meringis. Ia ragu malah bulu-bulu kotornya akan mengotori pakaian pemuda itu. Namun senyuman ramah, memudahkan perkiraan-perkiraan salah.

"Tidur saja," ia menuntun kepala berbulu mahluk tersebut menempel erat ke atas pahanya. Sungguh hadiah surgawi macam apa ini. Mahluk tersebut melompat girang hatinya ketika pemuda yang ia kagumi tidak lagi merasa takut kepadanya. Ia begitu nyaman mengusap-ngusap bulunya sebagai pertanda kaki lelaki itu begitu empuk untuk jadi bantalan.

"Aku tak paham kenapa masyarakat menilai mahluk seperti kalian begitu buruk," lelaki itu mengajak ngobrol sedikit sekalipun mahluk tersebut akan tertidur lelap. "Kalian sangat jinak,"

 _Seandainya kalian mengerti bahasa kami, kami tidaklah seburuk itu—_ ingin sekali mahluk tersebut mengungkapkannya, namun tidak sekedar geraman menakutkan yang dipertunjukkan.

"Apa kau punya nama?"

Mahluk tersebut menggeleng singkat.

"Eum, biar aku beri nama padamu," Lelaki tersebut menerka beberapa saat. Menguapnya mahluk tersebut , sudah pertanda kantuk tidak bisa ditahan.

"Kim Taehyung."

Telinga runcing mahluk tersebut langsung menukik. Ia sensitive mendenga suatu nama disebut, dan tidak lain adalah nama yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Ya, namamu mulai sekarang adalah Taehyung.

Dan aku, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengelus surai-surai Taehyung dengan gemas , sampai mahluk setengah manusia itu tertidur lelap dengan perasaan begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Humawolf**_ **adalah manusia yang terlahir setengah serigala. Mereka memiliki perilaku, kepintaran, dan wujud hampir menyerupai manusia. Namun memiliki insting tajam, nan predator seperti seekor serigala utuh. Dengan insting predator yang lebih kuat, membuat mereka memiliki tingkat memangsa yang lebih tinggi, dan dapat membahayakan manusia. Maka keberadaan** _ **Humawolf**_ **dengan manusia tidak bisa dipersatukan untuk mengurangi jatuhnya korban.**

Jungkook melirik pada Taehyung yang sedang bertengger kepala ke pundaknya. Ia memastikan bahwa sosok _Humawolf_ yang digambarkan dalam buku ini, serupa Taehyung yang didekatnya. Kelihatannya, apa yang dideskripsikan di buku, tidak terlalu benar. Apa Taeyung pengecualian?

"Kamu suka makan manusia?" tanya Jungkook saat memandangi Taehyung. Tentu saja yang diajak bicara ( _Humawolf memiliki kepintaran seperti manusia)_ memahami ucapan itu, dan langsung menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerut ke bawah, karena sedih dianggap dimikian oleh Jungkook.

"Hahaha.. aku minta maaf, cuman bercanda" Jungkook kemudian membalikkan halaman, mencari gambar-gambar wujud Humawolf. "Bagaimana dengan ayah ibumu? Apa mereka tidak menunggu?"

Ketika lembaran lain terbuka, menampakkan sosok 2 manusia srigala bersanding, cakar Taehyung tertunjuk hingga hampir melubangi halamannya. Jungkook sampai kaget dengan pergerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba.

"Orang tuamu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia memberikkan arahan sebuah kata , yang ia sedikit pahami.

'Nenek Moyang'.

 **Nenek moyang** _ **Humawolf**_ **dahulu sering membantu manusia dalam segala pembangunan. Mereka gesit, dan kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Sehingga tenaga mereka sangat dibutuhkan. Namun eksploitasi berlebihan manusia kepada** _ **Humawolf**_ **membuat perang dingin di antara kedua mahluk tersebut.** _ **Humawolf**_ **mulai dikabarkan memangsa banyak manusia.**

Tidak ada keterangan jelas kenapa tiba-tiba _Humawolf_ mulai memangsa manusia selain kabar eksploitasi yang mengakibatkan perang dingin. Jungkook mengerut dahi dengan pernyataan yang muncul di buku itu. Kemudian dirinya menutup buku itu, menyudahi pemikiran aneh yang hinggap pada mereka. Ia menatapi Taehyung yang mengerut sedih. Seolah ingin berkata, _'Kami tidak sejahat itu. Kami dilahirkan baik dan ramah kepada manusia. Kenapa kami disalahkan terus_?'

Jungkook kasihan dengan penilaian salah tersebut telah melukai mahluk-mahluk serupa Taehyung. Mungkin mereka berbeda, tapi hati dan akal layaknya manusia. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah itu normal terhadap berbagai mahluk dengan embel manusia manapun.

Jungkook mendekap wajah Taehyung, memberikan usapan sayang terhadapnya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu jahat. Bukankah kita berteman?" Jungkook memberikan kepastian cukup kuat bagi Taehyung. Mahluk tersebut tak pernah sedikit pun dilukai oleh sikap Jungkook yang begitu perhatian. Selama beberapa hari mereka bersama, perasaan nyaman itu semakin terbentuk bersamaan dengan perhatian Jungkook yang semakin intens terhadapnya.

Tidakkah salah jika Taehyung bisa memiliki perasaan selayaknya manusia. Bahkan rasa untuk suka?

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung tiba-tiba mengambil kesempatan mencium bibir Jungkook ketika wajah mereka berdekatan. Tentu saja membuat Jungkook melompat menjauh dengan perlakuan disengaja itu.

Taehyung tidak merasa menyesal melakukannya. Ia justru menyesali kenapa Jungkook melompat menghindar ketika ciumannya dicuri olehnya. Apakah ada yang salah?

Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan ragu. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat lucu. Ia malu jika memperlihatkan pipi bersemunya kepada Taehyung. Meskipun mahluk sepertinya itu tak tahu, akan paham atau tidak.

"Ma—maaf, aku harus kembali," Jungkook harus melarikan diri agar tidak terlihat memalukan di dekat Taehyung. Ia begitu terburu-buru keluar, tidak seperti biasa dimana ia selalu ingin bertahan lebih lama di dekat Taehyung.

Taehyung kesepian. Menciptakan kekecewaan terdalam terhadap sikap Jungkook padanya. Ia tak tahu sikap seperti apa yang begitu salah, sikap _Humawolf_ yang tak serupa sikap manusia biasa.

Buku yang tertinggal , segala pengetahuan singkat _Humawolf_ , dibukanya lagi. Mencari halaman yang bahasanya tidak begitu banyak, dan dapat dipahami.

Ia berhenti di suatu halaman yang mengusik perhatiannya.

 _ **Humawolf**_ **memiliki insting predator yang tinggi , yang membahayakan manusia. Maka manusia dan** _ **Humawolf**_ **tidak dapat bersatu , dalam hubungan pertemanan biasa , apalagi hubungan secara seksual.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa menyesal meninggalkan Taehyung tiba-tiba karena mengutamakan sikap canggungnya. Meskipun, ia sama sekali tidak menolak jika bibir yang ternyata hangat dan lembut itu, mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ia terdiam di kamarnya, dengan mata memejam erat. Membayangkan wujud Taehyung dalam benaknya yang memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat, tidak hanya di bibir. Coba ia bayangkan jika ia menyentuhnya di sekujur tubuh Jungkook. Dadanya memompa kembang kempis setiap kali bibir hangat itu memberi tanda pada bagian manapun yang begitu privasi untuknya. Darah berdesir hingga ke bagian bawahnya, dan..

"OH ASTAGA!" Jungkook membuka matanya. Wajahnya shock bukan main. Ia mendekap wajahnya dengan erat, dan beberapa saat terdiam untuk merutuki kelancangannya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu jahat melakukan tindak keterlaluan itu setelah sempat membuat kecewa mahluk tersebut.

Jungkook harus segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi wajahnya , semoga tidak menyerempet menunaikan tugas 'lainnya'. Ia hanya perlu menyejukkan diri dari perasaan aneh ini.

Saat hendak keluar dari kamar, tak sengaja ia menangkap sayup-sayup suara dari luar ruangan. Ia jadi mengurungkan niat. Kali ini ia lebih berniat untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi , mungkin di antara Ayah dan beberapa tamunya yang suka berkunjung.

"Besok kita akan mulai membawa mahluk itu ke Balai Desa."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan telinganya ke pintu. Ia bersyukur rumah sederhananya yang memiliki tembok selapis kertas , bisa memperjelas suara-suara yang timbul dari luar kamar.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Ini untuk meningkatkan sikap awas mereka terhadap mahluk-mahluk jahanam itu,"

Kepalan tangan Jungkook membulat keras. Ia menolak keras dengan sebutan 'mahluk jahanam' seperti yang ayahnya sebutkan. Taehyung bertolak belakang tentang hal itu, bahkan mungkin sekeluarganya.

"Tapi selama ini mahluk itu tidak mengancam sama sekali. Bahkan puteramu sama sekali tidak terluka di dekatnya,"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju meskipun tidak akan ada yang melihat perlakuannya.

"Puteraku memang pintar mengendalikan mahluk seperti mereka. Lebih baik dariku, yang lebih suka cara keras. Namun apapun alasannya, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia hidup. Jika mahluk itu dilepaskan, ia akan kembali pada penduduk sejenisnya dan mengabarkan tindakan kita. Kau tak mau, mereka berusaha nekat membobol dinding penghalang, dan memangsa kita?"

Jungkook panas. Ia tak suka dengan pernyataan ayahnya yang tidak didasarkan pada fakta sebenarnya. Taehyung seringkali berkata bahwa orang tuanya sangat baik, dan lebih suka mengonsumsi daging hewan kecil. Nenek moyangnya bahkan membantu manusia , bukan? Ini pasti hanya karena tindak manusia serakah nan tamak. Yang membuat segala perselisihan ini pun terjadi.

Ia ingin keluar untuk protes, namun langkahnya seketika berhenti.

"Besok adalah hari terakhirnya. Kita harus mempersiapkan segala alat penjagalan terbaik untuk memusnahkan mahluk itu. Jungkook akan membujuk mahluk itu agar tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Jungkook menggertak gigi. Ia tak mengira ayahnya diangkat sebagai Kepala Desa, bisa berbuat seenaknya. Dan ia ingat, peran dia hanya yang sebagai seorang anak, tidak akan membuat ayahnya gentar meruntuhkan pendapatnya.

Jungkook kemudian melihat kunci yang bersender di atas nakas. Begitu banyak sekumpulan kunci itu hingga tak semuanya terpakai. Coba ia pikirkan, ada gembok yang mengunci tangan Taehyung. Ada kunci gembok pasung yang menahan kaki Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Kemudian melihat jam.

Hari ini akan terjadi bulan purnama. Malam paling dicintai para _Humawolf_. Mereka seharusnya berkumpul dan mengadu pada bulan dengan aumannya.

Ia meraih kunci-kunci tersebut. Membulatkan sebuah tekad.

 _Malam ini, ia akan menunjukkan Taehyung suatu kebebasan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telinga Taehyung bergerak-gerak ketika semasa tidur, ia merasakan pergerakan mencurigakan di dekatnya. Suara gemericing rantai, yang paling mendominasi. Tidurnya jadi terganggu. Matanya sedikit terbuka, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Taehyung, ayo kita keluar dan bermain-main."

Taehyung terbangun cepat. Ia tidak percaya pasungan kaki, dan gembokan tangan sudah terbebas. Bahkan ia bisa berdiri tegak kembali, dan bergerak kemana pun dengan sedia kala. Namun , apa sebabnya Jungkook melakukan hal ini? Apa ia memang sudah dibebaskan?

"Hari ini bulan purnama. Bulan yang indah , kau harus melihatnya."

Kepala Taehyung meneleng bingung. Ia tak paham kenapa Jungkook sangat semagat membawanya melihat bulan purnama. Namun ketika tangannya diraih Jungkook, ia tidak bisa membantah selain mengikutinya keluar perlahan dari Gudang yang menyekapnya.

Tatapan Jungkook begitu awas. Ia sering tengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan sesuatu. Taehyung malah tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, selain ikut-ikut saja langkah Jungkook kea rah mana.

Merasa semua aman di setiap langkah mereka, lama-lama mereka sampai di suatu bukit yang begitu rindang dengan rumput-rumput yang di sapu angin. Taehyung bebas berlari mengitari bukit lapang itu. Ia berlari dengan dua kaki dan tangannya seperti seekor anjing, sesekali berlari hanya dengan kedua kakinya. Ia senang menghirup udara yang jernih kembali seperti di hutan tempat tinggalnya.

Jungkook hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Senyumnya menyungging samar, dengan perasaan sedih yang terbentuk di hatinya. Bagaimana seorang mahluk sebaik Taehyung, bisa berakhir tragis dengan dihakimi sepihak dan tak berdasar begitu saja? Ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan keluarganya. Ia akan kehilangan kebebasannya juga.

Air matanya perlahan menetes. Ia tak suka menunjukkan tangisan ini pada Taehyung yang akan mencemaskannya. Biarkan bulan purnama yang begitu bulat di atas langit itu, sebagai saksi satu-satunya.

Setelah mengusap air matanya, ia mendapati Taehyung sudah mendekati. Menggiringnya bersama ke tepi bukit, untuk merasakan angin paling sejuk disana. Mereka merebah menikmati malam terang, sepoian angin yang menjilat sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Taehyung, aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu siang tadi."

Taehyung tidak terlalu mendengar. Mungkin karena ia terlalu menikmati terpaan angin ke bulu-bulunya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya bingung kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat aku menciummu." Jungkook memejamkan mata. "Apakah mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Keheningan itu membuat sensasi yang aneh terhadap Jungkook. Jantungnya berdebar ketika mengungkapkannya. Seakan dirinya mengutarakan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Ia tidak peduli jika Taehyung memahami, atau tidak.

"Tapi aku berharap kau memahami ucapanku ini, Kim Taehyung."

"Eungh~"

Jungkook sejenak mendengar desahan di dekatnya. Suatu ringisan sakit. Ia terbangun cepat, menengok kea rah Taehyung yang terbaring memeluki diri. Nafasnya terengah-engah kerepotan.

"Taehyung ?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Taehyung tidak merespon. Ia sibuk merintih sakit di sela-sela engahannya yang tidak tertahan. Ketika tubuhnya di sentuh, reaksi tak terduga terjadi. Ia melompat menghindar. Pipinya memerah, dan manik matanya…

Pupilnya berubah meruncing –pertanda awas. Ia jadi terlihat seperti hewan yang siap memangsa.

Jungkook bingung, apa yang membuat Taehyung menghindarinya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan takut terhadap Taehyung sama sekali, walaupun sikapnya sudah 180 derajat terlihat berbeda. Juga perilakunya kelewat membuas.

Ia mencoba mengingat, mungkinkah ada fakta yang terlewat darinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari sesuatu dalam memorinya, ia baru sadar.

 **Bulan purnama adalah waktu** _ **Heat**_ _ **Humawolf**_ **. Berbeda dengan manusia biasa,** _ **Humawolf**_ **memiliki masa heat yang serupa hewan mamalia jantan lainnya. Ia siap mengawini di waktu tersebut.**

Jungkook membungkam mulutnya. Kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan membuatnya hilang arah. Sementara Taehyung sudah putus asa dengan masa heat yang menerjangnya di depan mata. Jungkook kasihan, ia tidak tega. Taehyung harus menghadapi siksaan ini sendirian saja…

 _Bahkan Taehyung menghindarinya agar tidak melukai Jungkook…_

"Taehyung," Jungkook perlahan berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung. Sementara mahluk malang itu tidak bisa kemana pun. Ia tidak berdaya ketika melihat Jungkook. Ia malah ingin mendekat juga pada Jungkook.

Bau manusia normal, mengusik penciumannya. Ini bukan penciuman pada makanan lezat. Tapi bau Jungkook, harum sampoo nya , seperti bau-bau hormon para _Humawolf_ betina di masa heat.

Kemudian Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung. Sentuhan Jungkook di wajahnya, membuat darah Taehyung berdesir. Ia mencoba menahan tangannya agar tidak meraih Jungkook ke dalam rengkuhan.

"Kau pasti kesakitan…"

Taehyung angguk-angguk cepat. Ia sangat kesakitan. Apalagi alat kelamin di antara selangkangannya.

"Kau selama ini harus menghadapi penderitaan dari manusia tamak seperti kami."

Taehyung tidak paham mengapa Jungkook harus meminta maaf. Namun , ia tidak cukup konsen diajak mengobrol saat ini.

"Sentuh aku, jadikan aku _wanita_ mu…"

 **DEG**

Mata Taehyung membeliak, kaget. _Apa ia salah dengar_?

Yang pasti ucapnya membuat dadanya berdentum tak ampun. Seolah kesabarannya malah diujung tanduk.

"Sentuh aku, Taehyung. Aku ikhlas.." ia memeluk Taehyung. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Membuat Taehyung lebih intens menciumi harum memabukkan oleh sampo yang terpakai Jungkook, juga bau keringat yang menusuk memberikan sensasi.

 **GREP**

Jungkook terkejut ketika tubuhnya sudah melayang diangkut oleh gendongan bridal Taehyung. Entah darimana tenaga kuatnya berasal dan muncul tiba-tiba, tahu-tahu Taehyung membawa tubuhnya lari begitu cepat. Sangat cepat, hingga satu kedipan mata saja, Jungkook sampai tak sadar sudah sampai di dalam Gudang.

Pintu ditutup rapat. Entah pakai penghalang apalagi, semua barang-barang di dalam Gudang dijatuhkan menghalangi pintu dengan kekuatan extra Taehyung. Asalkan pintu bisa tertutup tak mampu didobrak siapapun.

Jungkook ditidurkan di atas tumpukan jerami yang selalu ditiduri Taehyung. Hak milik tempat tidurnya ia serahkan pada pemuda manis itu.

Jungkook terkesima bagaimana perlakuan Taehyung masih cukup tenang dan cukup—eum— _gentle_ ketika menaruh tubuh Jungkook ke atas tumpukan jerami. Padahal otaknya hanya membubuhkan cara bagaimana mensiasati nafsu terbakarnya saat ini.

Taehyung masih memberikan sedikit kesadarannya, untuk tidak melukai lelaki yang disayanginya.

Jungkook tertidur , dengan Taehyung di atasnya. Beberapa saat tidak ada perlakuan apapun yang signifikan terjadi. Mereka sama -sama terdiam (walaupun Taehyung sudah terengah-engah tidak ampun karena tak sabaran). Jungkook menduga , Taehyung menunggu Jungkook memberikan ijin. Ia mengekeh, begitu lucu sekali Taehyung di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan cukup percaya diri, Jungkook melingkarkan tangan ke leher Taehyung. Kepalanya ia benamkan di dada mahluk yang berbeda dengannya. Ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa apapun perbedaan di antara mereka, ada hal yang bisa menyatukan keduanya.

Perlakuan Jungkook menjadi sebuah undangan yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Dengan hati-hati, tapi juga cukup cekatan dirinya membuka pakaian Jungkook. Atasan dan bawahan. Melepaskan semua rasa malu , menghempaskannya ke tanah. Taehyung pun begitu, dengan sigap dan pasti, melepaskan pakaian usangnya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu pakaian sejak awal.

Kulit mulus Jungkook terang-terangan terpancar di depan matanya. Ia sempat berpikir, mengapa kulit mulus dan cantik itu—tak ada bulu sedikit pun—bisa ditutupi kain. Namun ia cukup berterima kasih dengan pakaian tersebut, karena menyembunyikan kesucian tubuhnya dari tatapan manusia manapun.

Awal-awal, Taehyung menjilat wajah mulus lelaki itu dengan lidahnya. Jungkook geli, serupa dijilat seekor anjing. Hanya saja sentuhan lidahnya seperti jilatan manusia biasa. Namun ia tidak jijik, ia menyukai setiap air liur yang diproduksi dari mahluk di hadapannya memberikan tanda di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Ketika bibir bertemu, mereka tak kuat untuk tidak menjamah kekosongan. Langsung saja mereka bertautan tanpa memahami jarak waktu apapun. Mereka tidak ingin ada jeda , untuk mengisi rasa satu sama lain. Jangan sampai jedaan itu membuat mereka merasa kehilangan. Tidak boleh.

Ciuman Taehyung liar. Lidahnya panjang , memasuki ruang liur Jungkook agak memaksa. Menandai setiap dinding di dalam sana. Jungkook bahkan hampir mati rasa dengan mulutnya karena pegal menahan pergerakan lidah Taehyung ampun-ampunan menyergap segala rongga disana. Terlalu mendominasi, hingga mencekat ruang nafasnya.

Untung saja 10 menit kemudian , ciuman itu berakhir. Taehyung berakhir menelusuri bagian leher. Jenjang dan cantik. Setiap lekuknya begitu manis. Ia menjilati. Kalau dia betina, ia ingin gigit hanya sebagai tanda mengawini. Kemudian ia bisa melepas betina itu kapan saja.

Tapi ia mengigit leher hingga bahu lelaki muda itu sebagai tanda kepemilikan dan tanda cinta yang hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nggh.." Jungkook mendesah lepas, merasakan sensasi berbeda ketika Taehyung mengigit bagian bahunya. Tidak terlalu sakit, tapi gelinya menggelora hati.

"Ahh~" adalah desahan Jungkook ketika perutnya dikecup-kecup, berakhir ke daerah paha. Tubuhnya tidak gemuk, tidak juga kurus jika harus diakui. Hanya saja, ia heran kenapa Taehyung suka sekali mengeluskan pipi nya yang berbulu ke atas pahanya. Ia terkekeh, mungkin ia suka setiap jengkal daging dalam tubuhnya dipermainkan.

 **Grrr**

Taehyung menggeram lapar ketika batangan milik Jungkook menukik disaat ia mengendusnya. Serupa seekor anjing yang begitu penasaran dengan suatu makanan asing, ia juga baru pertama kali mendapati sesuatu yang tegak dan juga tebal itu mulai berlumur cairan pekat.

Jungkook mendekap wajahnya. Begitu polos Taehyung ketika berlama termenung menatapi alat vitalnya. Ia ingin sekali protes untuk menghentikan tatapan bingung tersebut, agar ia tidak semakin malu dan menyesal karena telah menodai kepolosan itu.

Namun ia tak menyangka, sesuatu meraup bagian tersebut, hingga merasakan sensasi sejuk, agak hangat yang sangat sensitive menerjang miliknya. Yang sukses membuat Jungkook tidak sanggup mendekap wajahnya kembali. Ia sibuk melenguh , "Nghh~! Tae—Taehyung!" teriaknya Jungkook ditelan kayu-kayu gudang. Ia meremas rambut Taehyung.

Raupan Taehyung berakhir sempurna dengan cairan _precum_ menyisa di dalam rongga mulutnya. Jungkook kalap melihat Taehyung sudah menelan cairan menjijikkan itu tanpa memahami apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kumohon Taehyung, ini sangat me—ARGH!" Jungkook mengigit tangannya agar suara teriakannya tertahan. Ia tak menduga jari telunjuk panjangnya memasuki lubang manis miliknya. "Ku—Kuku!" di antara desahan, ia panik takut , kuku-kuku tajam nya akan melukai liang dalamnya.

Namun Taehyung tidak mendengar, ia sibuk menekan jarinya. Ia ingin memberikan ruang untuk bagian dalam agar tidak terluka. Jungkook tak tahu, Taehyung cukup pintar mematahkan kuku jari tengahnya dengan 1 gigitan. Ia tak mungkin mencederai lubang liat milik lelaki tercinta.

" _Nghh_ " setiap hentakan jari yang menguasai liangnya, adalah setiap desahan yang bermunculan di gudang itu. Pinggangnya naik turun, tubuhnya sedikit meliuk. Rasa sakit yang tercipta perlahan menjadi sebuah sensasi nikmat. Jungkook tidak perlu mengigit kuat tangannya, ia bebas melenguh menumpahkan rasa puas. Tangannya menyergap puncak kepala Taehyung untuk dituntun mendekati Jungkook, dan menciumi bibirnya yang kesepian , tak ingin Taehyung terlalu fokus pada liangnya yang sudah mulai basah.

" _Grr_ " Taehyung meraung lemah. Nafasnya yang hangat mengepul di atas hidung Jungkook. Kening mereka bertaut selagi kedua nafas mereka saling memburu. Dari sudut mata mahluk setengah manusia yang disayanginya , terbaca permintaan yang begitu dalam. Hanya saja tak dapat terungkap dengan kata-kata yang dipahami Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak perlu mengerti setiap raungan lembut Taehyung, yang seolah ingin disusunnya menjadi sebuah kalimat. Ia tahu betul apa keinginannya, hanya dengan membaca ekspresi wajah memelasnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Jawaban singkat yang membuat Taehyung jatuh hati. Yang membuat pergerakan sabarnya , berakhir menjadi sebuah hentakan keras di lubang liat itu selain jarinya.

Jungkook sampai memekik sakit begitu kuat karena hentakan tiba-tiba di bagian bawahnya, "ARGH!". Ia semakin mendekap leher Taehyung, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kanan mahluk berbulu itu. Air matanya hangat menetes di antara bulu-bulu lebat , seakan pengaduan pada sang pelaku bahwa pantatnya menjadi korban. Sakit rasanya.

Bagaimana bisa di liangnya dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa, masih sebegini sakitnya?

" _Arrr?"_ – _Apa sakit?_ Mungkin artian dari geraman Taehyung. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa ia memasukkan kemaluannya yang tegang , padat, lebih berisi dari kemaluan manusia biasa manapun ke belahan pantat Jungkook tanpa permisi. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menahan nafsu membara ini. Darahnya berdesir dari otak ke penis besarnya yang sudah tidak kuat menunggu.

Kepala Jungkook menggeleng. Lucu melihat Jungkook bermanja di rengkuhan Taehyung, padahal dirinya sedang menahan sakit luar biasa. "Pelan-pelan saja," lirihnya tertangkap telinga Taehyung yang cukup tajam.

Meskipun insting _seksual_ _Humawolf_ sangat tinggi, tidak begitu Taehyung yang sama sekali tak ingin melukai Jungkook. Ia tak peduli penisnya memohon minta dibebaskan dari siksaan ini, memohon menembus lebih cepat sampai bagian terdalam bisa bertumpah ruah.

Kalau Jungkook sampai terluka, Taehyung tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri.

Demi membuat lelaki itu merasa nyaman, dengan posisi yang tidak membuatnya semakin tegang, maka Taehyung merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu dibawa duduk di atas pahanya. Wajah Jungkook yang bersembunyi akhirnya muncul keluar. Ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Taehyung membawa tubuhnya duduk di atas pahanya, ia berpangku disana, dan bisa melihat wajah Taehyung lebih jelas dan dekat. Belum lagi kemaluan tegang di dalam dirinya, jadi lebih menantang semakin dalam. Tapi, lebih baik daripada ketika posisi tidur.

Taehyung menyungging senyum, mengelus air mata Jungkook. Memintanya agar tidak khawatir, menyerahkan tubuhnya dilindungi sekaligus diisi dengan cinta oleh Taehyung dengan kepercayaan yang lebih.

Perlahan pinggung lelaki itu dibantunya naik sedikit, Jungkook mendesah lemah "Nggh~"

Kemudian, diturunkan pelan dan menciptakan erangan mulus, "Ahh~"

Lalu, dinaikkan, turun, hingga suara-suara lembut di gudang itu menjadi sebuah harmoni indah.

Malam itu begitu panjang, diterangi cahaya bulan purnama yang sedikit menelusup ke celah-celah dinding gudang. Ruangan usang yang pertama kali dianggap layak penjara , sekarang berubah menjadi kamar malam pertama mereka. Menjadi saksi dengan penyatuan ini bukan karena dipaksa agar membantah fakta bahwa manusia dan _Humawolf_ tak dapat hidup bersama, melainkan kedua mahluk Tuhan ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bisa disandingkan.

Cinta itu memang tidak ada batas. Bahkan tembok penghalang dua mahluk ini tidak bisa menjadi pembatas kisah mereka. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak bisa tertidur semalaman. Ia tidak bisa tertidur selain di rengkuhan Taehyung yang begitu nyaman. Tumpukan jerami menjadi alas yang serupa kasur empuk, jika ada pelukan Taehyung melingkar melindungi tubuhnya.

Namun setelah bercinta dan tertidur sejenak, Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian lagi. Ia memikirkan perkataan ayahnya masak-masak, terhadap penyiksaan selanjutnya yang akan mereka perbuat terhadap Taehyung. Kisah-kisah panas malam kemarin, jadi pudar semua, ditukar dengan bayangan ngeri yang akan dihadapinya.

Ia merasa berdosa. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menyetubuhinya, besok ia akan bertemu ajal. Jungkook linglung. Ia tidak bisa konsen mengasah pisau untuk memotong daging domba agar bisa disantap Taehyung. _Santapan terakhirnya_ , kata sang Ayah.

"Sudah tajam pisaunya?" pria gagah yang pernah ia kagumi, berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Ia melompat berdiri dari kursi kayu, sambil menunduk hormat. "Sudah, Ayah."

"Bagus, domba itu bisa kau giring ke gudang. Biarkan ia memakan semuanya, sampai ia kenyang dan tak mampu melawan di Balai Desa nanti."

Jungkook meneguk ludah. Ia memperhatikan sang domba sudah tidak sama lain. Domba malah bukan lagi serupa makanan untuk Taehyung, melainkan obat racun.

"1 jam lagi , bawa dia ke kereta. Ayah akan bawa dia ke Balai Desa."

Jungkook tak pernah membangkang. Dengan hormat, ia menundukk sanggup. Tak berani ia membangunkan tundukannya, sebelum sang Ayah pergi.

Lelaki itu kemudian begitu ragu untuk membawa domba malangnya ke hadapan Taehyung, yang sama malangnya. Dua mahluk tak berdosa ini harus menemukan ajal di hari yang sama. Dengan cara yang berbeda. Dapatkan hal ini jadi pilihan saja? Dimana ia hanya perlu memilih salah satu untuk ditiadakan dari dunia demi menyelamatkan lainnya…..

Hm?

Jungkook mengerut dahi. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati kereta kuda milik Ayahnya telah sampai. Sang supir tampaknya lelah dan lebih suka menidurkan diri sementara. Yang pasti tugasnya hanya membawa seekor/seorang mahluk mengerikan ke Balai Desa.

Jungkook berpikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krang Krang..**

Taehyung kembali tidak sabaran gembok rantainya akan dibuka, dan ia bisa melihat keindahan dunia manusia sekali lagi. Tidak hanya bukit, ia ingin ke perkotaan dan menyapa semua manusia.

 _Kapan mereka tidak takut dengan kami? Seperti Jungkook yang tidak ragu memberikan tubuhnya untukku?_

Taehyung menggeleng kepala, membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran kotor yang kembali hinggap. Ia tahu, bercinta semalaman adalah suatu kenikmatan dan keindahan. Tapi, bisakah ia memberi jeda kapan dirinya harus melupakan sejenak, kapan ia harus mengingat lagi masa-masa itu?

Seperti doa yang dikabulkan, pintu gudang terbuka. Ekor Taehyung bergerak senang, karena melihat wajah manis Jungkook lagi. Meskipun , ia datang hanya dengan kunci , dan ekspresi melesu.

 _Ada apa?_

Jungkook menampakkan raut menyedihkan. Ia tidak menyapa ramah Taehyung lagi seperti biasa. Membuat Taehyung bingung, apakah ia begitu tidak sukanya pada Taehyung hingga lelaki itu seakan tak dapat menerimanya kembali?

Sebelum terjawab, Jungkook inisiatif membuka kunci borgol dan pasungan. Manik Taehyung mengerjab polos, melihat segala pergerakan Jungkook yang begitu mencurigakan.

"Ayo, pergi." Jungkook menaruh jubah panjang menyembunyikan tubuh mahluk itu. "Kau tidak suka terik matahari, kan?"

Ya, memang. Taehyung akui. Tapi bukan jawaban itu yang cukup memuaskan untuk menanyai maksud Jungkook memperlakukan Taehyung demikian. Kemana mereka akan pergi?

Jungkook dengan lembut menarik tangan Taehyung. Membawanya keluar dari pintu masuk tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung bisa terbebas bertemu pandang dengan matahari.

Cahaya yang hanya sebatas menelusup di celah gudang, kini menerpa sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya dalam kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook tidak ikut?"

Si supir kereta kuda menggeleng. "Ia hanya memperingatkanku untuk membawa mahluk itu tanpa diintip. Katanya sedang tidur, dan dia sensitive dengan cahaya."

"Sudah kuduga dari suatu mahluk mengerikan," pria dengan setelan rapih itu mengangguk paham, "Ia juga pasti tak tega melihat mahluk itu dijagal. Lelaki itu sangat lemah dengan hewan-hewan , apalagi dengan mahluk itu yang serupa dengan hewan."

Balai desa sudah semakin ramai dengan khalayak. Penduduk telah meramaikan segala penjuru karena rasa penasaran. Mereka belum pernah menyaksikan tontonan gratis berupa penjagalan mahluk langka di dunia mereka.

 _Humawolf_ setelah sekian tahun, akan dihukum.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada mahluk tersebut? Memotong kepalanya? Menyeburkannya ke panci berisi cairan timah panas? Menumbuk kepalanya dengan besi besar?

Segala penjagalan mengerikan , membuat siapapun semakin semangat menonton.

Kereta kuda dituntun perlahan ke tengah Balai. Panggung algojo di depan mata. Saksi manusia sudah melotot tak sabaran ingin segera bertatap muka dengan mahluk langka itu.

"Baiklah, buka." Ayah Jungkook memerintahkan si supir membuka pintu, dua pawang dengan jarring listrik di tangan menunggu, serta polisi dengan pistol-pistolnya menjaga pose untuk siap beraksi.

 **Creak** suara deritan kayu mengudara. Si supir siap siaga akan segera berlari jikalau mahluk itu siap melompat dan menerkam.

Tapi, keheningan tercipta. Tidak ada reaksi dari dalam.

"Tunggu. Bau pesing apa ini?" Kepala desa—ayah Jungkook—mulai menciumi sesuatu yang asing. Begitu juga yang lain. Bau ini baru menyeruak setelah pintu dibuka. Baunya sangat busuk.

Barulah segala penjaga memeriksa ke dalam kereta, dan menemukan sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

"P—Pak Kepala Desa.

Tidak ada, _Humawolf_. Hanya kepala domba ini…"

Seorang polisi meninggikan pegangan sepotong kepala domba yang masih berdarah segar. Anak-anak berteriak ketakutan , orang tua tercengang kecewa.

Pak Kepala Desa menjatuhkan rahang , terbengong-bengong.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Maka seketika ia ingat bahwa tidak ada yang beres dari puteranya jika diajak bicara soal mahluk jahanam itu. Serasa enggan.

Ia baru ingat bahwa lelaki itu begitu mencintai pengetahuan seputar _Humawolf_. Yang membuatnya mempercayakan anak itu meladeni mahluk tersebut.

Ia melakukan Kesalahan Besar.

"PERGI KE RUMAH SAYA! Cari Jungkook!" perintah kalang kabutnya, menggiring polisi-polisi garang pergi memburu Jungkook.

Sayang, rumah itu kosong. Istri menjerit khawatir bahwa anaknya telah tiada.

Dan tidak ada bekas _Humawolf_ apapun di dalam gudang lagi. Rantainya bebas tergerai tanpa tuannya.

Darah segar berbau murni dari manusia , menetes di atas tumpukan jerami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menjilati tangan Jungkook yang terluka. Darahnya menetes tiada henti tadinya, karena dirinya begitu nekat melukainya dan menjatuhkan darah ke atas jerami entah apa sebabnya. Tapi, Taehyung tidak akan mempertanyakan lebih. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan Jungkook selalu ada di sisinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung, dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh dengan pesona senyuman itu, bagaimana tidak semakin jatuh cinta kepada perhatian Jungkook.

Maka Taehyung meyakini air ludahnya, bisa menyebuhkan luka lelaki malang itu. Serupa tangannya yang sempat terluka pertama kali.

"Aku suka tempat ini," Jungkook mengedar mata ke sekelilingnya. Segala penjuru, yang ia lihat pohon-pohon dan hewan-hewan yang hinggap lucu, seperti burung dan kelinci. Beda dengan desanya yang tidak seasri di tempat ini. "Aku nyaman berada disini,"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Ia memberikan ekspresi, bahwa dirinya tidak setuju jika Jungkook menawarkan diri menemani Taehyung kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia sadar, rumahnya berbahaya untuk manusia seperti Jungkook. _Humawolf_ bisa jadi predator. Pertemuan pertama dengan manusia setelah cukup lama berlangsung, akan membuang insting memangsa mereka jauh lebih kuat.

Taehyung menunduk. Kenapa perbedaan ini membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama lebih lama?

Jungkook tidak tega melihat wajah bersedih pada jantan di hadapannya. Ia mengecup kening Taehyung, dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku percaya, _Humawolf_ sebaik dirimu berkeliaran lebih banyak disini. Aku percaya, aku akan dilindungi selalu oleh dua tangan ini," Jungkook mengenggam kedua tangan Taehyung penuh yakin.

Ia menekan kening mereka berdua bersama, saling menumpahkan cinta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Saling menjaga , adalah pedoman pertama untuk hubungan mereka yang berjalan semakin intens.

"Grrr…."

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu muncul dari balik pohon. Bersembunyi karena –mungkin—tak ingin menganggu percakapan antar dua insan ini. Ada dua mahluk yang sama! _Humawolf_ lainnya! Mereka berdua adalah pasangan jantan dan betina. Seperti Taehyung, menggunakan pakaian selayaknya manusia.

Jungkook bersembunyi di belakang punggung Taehyung, melihat _Humawolf_ selain Taehyung bisa serupa anjing galak. Ia ketakutan.

Yang pasti Taehyung masih tetap melindunginya, meskipun ia tidak begitu khawatir terhadap dua _Humawolf tersebut_. Mereka berdua terlihat bercakap dengan bahasa yang hanya sejenis mereka yang dapat memahami. Percakapan yang terlihat biasa saja.

Sampai akhirnya _Humawolf_ betina, mendekat, mendekat. Jungkook mundur ketakutan, tapi tetap terjaga di belakang _Humawolf_ tercintanya.

"Jangan khawatir,"

Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook tercengang. _Humawolf_ betina yang bisa berbicara, atau perlakuan lembutnya memberikan pelukan hangat pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau telah mengembalikan putera kami, terima kasih."

OH TUHAN, itu benar bahasa manusia. Jungkook mengerjab polos, ia belum dapat menerka _apa ini nyata_ atau _tidak_.

"Sebagian kami belajar bahasa manusia," sang betina merangkul kepala Taehyung , "Putera kami juga bisa melakukannya jika kau berkenan mengajarinya,"

Jungkook shock. Maniknya saja yang menukar ke tatap Taehyung untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menciumi punggung tangan lelaki tercintanya yang sempat terluka.

 _Akankah ia bisa bertukar percakapan normal dengan Humawolf tercintanya_?

"A—aku, mencin—cintai—mu( _Sa—sarang-hae-haeyo)_ …" gagap, namun jelas. Taehyung kembali menciumi punggung tangan terkasihnya.

Jungkook bersemburat merat seperti buah tomat, serta menetes mata.

Dunia ini dengan keragamannya, tidak pernah buruk untuk dikecap bersamaan. Kenapa perbedaan harus menjadi penghalang, jika bisa menjadi perpaduan yang berwarna-warni dan sangat indah?

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**.

* * *

saya bikin oneshot BTS setiap Jumat, loh (kalau tidak berhalangan)

Review, fav, follow for another PRODUCTIVE story again ;)

 **Makasih**


End file.
